Jessie's Feelings
by Shad0w N1nja
Summary: Jessie has had feelings for Emma ever since she became her nanny. Emma's last boyfriend dumped her and gets really upset. Jessie goes upstairs to comfort Emma. What will happen? I suck at summaries and making good titles. First Fanfiction ever.
1. Emma's Comfort Part 1

**Hey guys. This is my first Jessie/Emma fanfiction and also my first fanficton ever. Hope you enjoy.**

It was just another day in the Ross home. Luke was playing video games, Zuri was having a tea party with Milly the Mermaid, Ravi was taking care of Mrs. Kipling, and Bertram was taking another nap. Jessie was on the couch, flipping through a magazine, wearing a blue floral dress and blue heels. Looking at magazines always makes her think about Emma, the oldest Ross kid. Jessie has had feelings for her ever since they first met. She would daydream about her and Emma in bed, kissing her passionately or making love with her. Later on during the evening, everyone just finished eating in the kitchen. Emma gets a text from her phone and starts to tear up.

"What's wrong, Emma?" asked Luke. Emma started to get up from her chair.

"It's...it's...it's nothing" Emma said as she walked to the door and ran upstairs to her room.

"What's wrong with Emma?" asked Ravi.

"Maybe her boyfriend broke up with her. " Said Zuri.

"I'll go talk to her." Said Jessie. Jessie walks upstairs to Emma's room. She opens the door to see Emma sitting on the side of her bed, covering her face with her hands. In Jessie's mind, she looked very beautiful. She wore a white lace top with a pink jacket over it, blue skinny jeans, black and white knee socks, and brown combat boots.

"Are you okay Emma?" Jessie asked.

"No, I'm not okay. Daren left me" Emma sobbed.

Jessie wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulder to hold her close and Emma rested her head on Jessie's shoulder, still crying.

"I am so, so sorry Emma. I really am." Said Jessie. Emma started to calm down.

"What's wrong with me?" Emma asked.

"Huh?" Jessie responded. Emma stands up and starts to talk.

"Every time I date someone, something goes wrong. I would go out with a really hot or cute guy for a couple of weeks, and then the next thing you know is that I'm either cheated on or just getting a text saying it's over. I feel like there's something wrong with me."

"What are you saying Emma?" asked Jessie. "You're a beautiful an amazing girl. If no boy can see that, they don't deserve you." Jessie blushed a little, since she almost shared her feelings for her.

"Aww, thanks Jessie." Emma said, blushing a little. Jessie looks at the clock in Emma's room.

"I gotta go." Said Jessie, as she heads to the door.

"Wait." Said Emma, walking towards Jessie. Jessie turns around when she reaches the door.

"Yes Em-" Jessie was silenced by Emma's lips. Emma moved both her hands up to Jessie's face and backed her against the door. Jessie stood there motionless and shocked. She couldn't believe that her love of her life is kissing her. Emma's lips were different from the the boys Jessie had kissed. Most of the boys were rough, while Emma's lips were soft and gentle. Jessie was going to kiss back, but Emma pulled back and started to walk away from her. Jessie just stood there with a shocked expression on her face.

"I sorry Jessie. I shouldn't have done that. Please don't tell anyone I did that." Emma begged as she clasped her hands together. "I wanted to thank you for making me feel better, but I didn't want to do it that way." Emma started to tear up again. "Just don't tell any-" Jessie walked up to Emma and kissed her passionately. Jessie rested her hands on Emma's hips. This time, Emma was the one who was shocked. Jessie pulled back with a smile on her face.

"It's okay Emma. I won't tell anyone." Said Jessie. Emma started to smile as Jessie used her hands to wipe away her tears. "I just wanted you to stop talking about those things."

"I won't say another word." Said Emma as she moved in for a kiss.

**So that is my first fanfiction ever. Was it pretty good? Was it ok? I always think I am terrible at writing stories. Don't forget to review this story (Please no bad reviews) and I'll see you guys later. Changes to M next chapter.**


	2. Emma's Comfort Part 2

**Hey guys. This is the second chapter for Jessie's Feelings. Hope you enjoy.**

Jessie also leaned in until their lips connected once again. This time, it was more passionate. Jessie rested her hands on Emma's waist and Emma wrapped her arms around Jessie's neck. Jessie felt Emma's tongue brush against her lower lip. She opened her mouth and their tongues began to battle for dominance, resulting with Jessie winning. Jessie pulled back and removed Emma's pink jacket and tossed it across the room. Emma unzipped Jessie's dress, revealing her red laced front-hooked bra and matching red laced panties. Emma pushed Jessie lightly, making her sit on the bed. Emma straddled on top of Jessie and connected her lips to Jessie again. Emma pulled back and unhooked Jessie's bra, revealing her perfect C-cup breasts. Emma stared and held both breasts with her hands.

"So hot." Said Emma. Jessie laid down on Emma's bed as Emma was going for Jessie's left nipple. Emma took the left one in her mouth and played with the right one with her hand.

"Mmm Emma." Moaned Jessie as she felt Emma's tongue swirl around her nipple, making it hard. Emma switched breasts so the right one could get some attention. Jessie ran her hands up Emma's shirt and unhooked Emma's pink floral bra. After licking her nipples for about two minutes, they switched positions. Now, Jessie was on top of Emma and Emma put one of her pillows under her head. Jessie lifted Emma's lace top and threw it where her jacket was, revealing her perky B-cup breasts.

"Your breasts are so cute." Said Jessie.

"Thanks Jessie" Said Emma, as she started to blush. Jessie took one of Emma's nipples and started to suck on it. Emma moaned at the feeling of Jessie sucking on her nipple and also licking it, making it hard. Jessie started to switched nipples, making Emma moan more. Jessie actually bit her nipple gently, making Emma moan a little bit louder. Then, Emma said something she wanted Jessie to do, but didn't want to say it.

"Oh, Oh Jessie, eat me out, oh." Moaned Emma, as she went to cover her mouth.

"As you wish." Said Jessie with a smirk. This turned her on. She left trails of kisses down Emma's body, until she hit her jeans. She unbuttoned and slid off her jeans, revealing her matching pink floral panties. Jessie dove back to reconnect her lips with Emma, as she slipped her hand through through Emma's panties and gently rubbed her pussy. Emma started to moan into the kiss. Jessie removed Emma's panties, revealing her glistening, wet pussy.

"You have such a gorgeous pussy." Said Jessie. She dove her head between Emma's legs and did what she wanted her to do. Emma started to moan at the pleasure from her nanny. Emma took one of her pillows and covered her face with it, so no one but Jessie could hear her. Jessie saw this and started to thrust her tongue more deeper in Emma's pussy. Emma moaned more louder, holding the pillow wirh one hand and grasping on her bed sheets for dear life in the other.

"Oh, oh Jessie, I'm so close." Muffled Emma. Jessie heared this and started to thrust two of her fingers into Emma. Emma squealed at the pleasure of Jessie's fingers penetrating her, and her clit being licked by Jessie's tongue.

"Oh JESSIE!" Emma yelled as she cummed all over Jessie's hand. Jessie took the pillow off Emma, who was trying to control her breath, so she can Jessie licking her juices off her own fingers.

"Mmm you taste so good." Said Jessie. She moved next to Emma with her back against the back of Emma's bed.

"Don't take it all." Said Emma, starting to sit up. Jessie swallowed some of the cum and saved more for Emma. Emma leaned in and connected her lips to Jessie. Jessie opened her mouth and touched tongues with Emma. Emma licked some of her cum off of Jessie's tongue.

"I do taste pretty good." Emma said, as she released and straddled on Jessie again. Emma rested her hands on Jessie's shoulders and kissed her deeply. Jessie rested her hands on Emma's ass, squeezing it gently. Their boobs started rubbing against each other. A moan escaped from both of their mouths. Their tongues battle for dominance again, but this time Emma took advantage. Emma started to suck on Jessie's tongue, taking the remaining cum. Jessie moaned and grabbed Emma's ass more tighter. Because of the lack of oxygen, Emma moved back, both trying to control their breath. They both rested their heads on each others.

"Boy, that was fun." Said Jessie.

"But you never got your turn." Said Emma, as she went to kiss Jessie. Emma slipped her hand between Jessie's panties and rubbed her pussy. Jessie started to moan into the kiss, until they herd footsteps coming upstairs.

"Ah shoot." Said Jessie.

**So that was the second chapter. Did you enjoy it. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, please no bad reviews, and I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Emma's Comfort Part 3

**This is my third chapter for Jessie's Feelings. Not so much M content. I promise there will be M content next chapter. Anyway, enjoy.**

"Quick, let's go." Said Jessie. Emma got off of Jessie and went to get her clothes she threw on the floor. Jessie went to get her bra and dress. She got her clothes back on, as the footsteps got louder. She fixed her hair and looked at Emma. She was standing there, holding her clothes, but was still completely naked.

"We don't have much time." Whispered Emma in shock.

"Go lay on the bed." Whispered Jessie. Emma got on the bed and wrapped her covers over herself. Emma looked away from the door, pretending that she's sleeping. At that time, Emma's door opened and popped out Bertram and Luke, standing at the doorway. Jessie sat down on the bed, petting Emma's head.

"Hey guys, how are things?" Asked Jessie, trying to sort of hide Emma.

"Okay, I guess." Said Bertram.

"I have a question." Said Luke.

"Bertram, you may talk first." Said Jessie.

"The kids wanted to make sure if Emma was okay." Said Bertram. "Is she?"

"Yeah, she's alright." Said Jessie.

"Good." Said Bertram. "The kids kept annoying me, asking if Emma was okay." Bertram walked back downstairs. Luke was still there, resting his arm on the doorway.

"You were asking?" Said Jessie, looking at Luke.

"Why is Emma asleep?" Asked Luke. Jessie looked at Emma's clock, seeing that it was nine o'clock at night.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Asked Jessie.

"Today's Friday. I don't have school tomorrow." Said Luke.

"Oh...um...Emma..um...got tired." Jessie lied.

"Okay." Luke said with a confused look. "Anyway, since I don't have school tomorrow, is it okay if I stay up late?"

"I don't know." Said Jessie.

"Please Jessie?" Begged Luke. "My dad got me a new video game and I want to try it out."

"I have to think about that."

"How about if I don't bother you for the rest of the day, will you let me?" Asked Luke. Jessie started to feel really happy because she won't be bothered by Luke when she has her fun time with Emma. She plans on doing it tonight.

"Fine." Said Jessie, standing up. Luke goes to Jessie and starts to hug her.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you Jessie." Said Luke.

"On one condition." Said Jessie. Luke lets go of Jessie.

"Okay." Said Luke.

"Knocking on my door and being near my room counts as bothering me. If I catch you, I'll take that game away from you."

"Okay, Okay, you got a deal." Said Luke, as he leaves the room. Jessie closes the door behind her, sighs in relief, and goes back to sit next to Emma.

"They're gone now. Wake up." Said Jessie, shaking Emma. Emma wakes up and starts to stretch. She sits up and rests her head on Jessie's shoulder.

"Did you really sleep?" Asked Jessie.

"No. Not really. Just acting." Said Emma. They both started to chuckle. "Kiss me Jessie." Jessie leans in and connects her lips to Emma's. Emma kissed back and touched Jessie's lower lip with her tongue. Jessie opened her mouth, as their tongues battled for dominance once again, this time resulting with Emma winning. Emma kicked her feet up so she was sitting on her nanny. she rested one hand on her shoulder and the other on on her cheek. Jessie placed her hand on the bed to support her balance and the other one to caress Emma's leg. Emma pulled back, due to lack of oxygen.

"So, I have something special for us tonight." Said Jessie.

"Oh yeah. What is it?" Asked Emma. Jessie looked at the time to see nine fifteen on the clock.

"In two hours, when everyone is asleep, you come to my room." Said Jessie. " We'll have some more fun."

"I would love that." Said Emma. She moved her hands up to cup Jessie's face. "What should I do now?"

"Wait until later." Said Jessie. "I'm gonna go back to my room."

"One more kiss?" Asked Emma. Jessie brought Emma into another passionate kiss. Jessie pulled back and rested her head on Emma's

"I'll see you at eleven." Said Jessie. Emma got off her and saw Jessie leaving her room.

**Like I said, not so much M content and there will be M content next chapter. Leave a review if you liked this or have a suggestion of what should I do later in this story. Please no bad reviews and I'll see you guys later.**


	4. A Whipped Mess

**I'm not so great at making Chapter titles, I guess they're called that, either. Anyway, back to this chapter.**

**Hey guys. This is the fourth chapter for Jessie's feelings. Sorry it took a while. I have been working on my Total Divas: Lesbian Short Stories fanfic, but I left a note on that one, saying I would work on this. I will focus on the next two chapters for this. Anyway, I should shut up and enjoy this story.**

**This was requested by Torigagged and by one of you Guests.**

Emma just got out of her bathroom, since she just finished her shower. She wore her pink robe over her body and a towel over her head. She cleaned herself and went to her drawer. She took off her robe and her towel, so she was completely naked again, letting her blonde hair flow down to her shoulders. Emma kept looking in her drawer until she found her blue strapless bra with white floral patterns on it. She putted it on and looked at herself in the mirror, admiring how she looked.

"Now Jessie would like this." Said Emma to herself. She went back to her drawer and tried to find her matching panties, but couldn't. She looked everywhere in her room, her bathroom, under her bed, and her drawer again. About five minutes later she finally found it in a pile of her old clothes. She checked the time to see that it was 9:30. She felt like taking a nap so she went to sleep on her bed. two hours later, Emma woke up to see that it was 11:10. Emma felt like coming early, so she putted her panties on and checked herself one more time. After that, she putted her robe back on as she headed to the door. She creaked the door open to see everyone had their room with the lights on, except for Jessie's. She now pushed in her door, but she lightly hit something with it. Emma looked down to see a gray bag that looked like one of those grocery bags with a yellow sticky note on it. She looked at Jessie's door, which was still closed, and went back into her room, bringing the bag in and closing the door behind her. She put the bag on her bed as she sat on it and read the note out loud.

"Put this on and take everything else off." The note said. Emma looked at the bag confusion, but looked what was inside anyway. A smile grew on Emma's face as she new the bag was from Jessie. This turned on Emma a lot. In the bag was a black garter belt and a pair of black stockings. This turned Emma on a lot. She went back to her drawer, where she removed her robe, along with her bra and panties. She put her lingerie back in her drawer and went back to her bathroom, hanging her robe. She came out of the bathroom and went to her bed. She pulled up her lace-front garter belt up on and then putted her stockings on. She pulled on the adjustable garter straps and hooked them onto her stockings. She stood up and went to her mirror again, admiring how better she looked from last time.

"Now Jessie would love this." Said Emma. She didn't feel like wearing a robe, since she hung it back already. She opened her door as she headed out of her room. Before she went to Jessie, she checked to see if her two brothers and her sister were asleep, which they were. Zuri had her arm over one of her stuffed pets, Ravi slept next to his lizard, and Luke fell asleep while playing his video game. His TV was still on and he still had his headphones on. Emma smiled to see that Luke wouldn't bother her. She closed the door and went to Jessie's room. When she got there, there was a blue poster surrounded by pink and red hearts. What she read turned her on even more.

"Come on in baby. I'm waiting." The poster said. Emma opened Jessie's door. She expected to see Jessie on her bed, but she wasn't. She stood at the doorway for a few minutes, until finally she saw her beautiful nanny coming out of her bathroom. She had a blue robe on.

"Hey Jessie." Said Emma. Jessie looked to see Emma almost naked. She couldn't believe she would actually wear the clothes she gave her.

"Hey Emma." Said Jessie. They both walked up to each other and locked lips with each other. Emma cupped Jessie's face, while Jessie pit her hands on Emma's bare butt. Emma released and removed Jessie's robe. Emma had a shocked expression on her face, since Jessie wore the same thing she did. She had a red garter belt with red stockings. "You like it?" Asked Jessie.

"I love it." Said Emma, as she pushed Jessie on her own bed. Emma walked to the door and closed it and climbed on top of Jessie, connecting her lips to Jessie's. They shared a heated make out session, caressing each others' bodies. Emma moved her head down on one of Jessie's breasts. Emma took one on her mouth and played with the other one with her hand. After a couple of minutes, Emma left trails of kisses down Jessie's body and went to lick her pussy, since she didn't have panties on. Jessie started to moan, while Emma thrusted her tongue into her. After about two minutes, Jessie couldn't take it anymore and cummed all over Emma's face. Emma dove back to kiss Jessie. They both opened their mouths and played with Jessie's cum. Jessie sat back up and so now Emma was straddling on top of her.

"Let's have some more fun." Said Jessie. Emma nodded and got off of Jessie. Jessie went to the side of her bed, picking up a gray bag. She reached in with her hand and pulled out a can of whipped cream.

"What's that for?" Asked Emma.

"You'll see." Said Jessie. "Lay down honey." Emma nodded and laid down on Jessie's bed. Jessie took the whipped cream and started to spray it all over Emma's body. Emma tensed up by the coolness of it, but she liked it. Minutes later, Emma's breasts, stomach, legs, toes and her private spot were covered with whipped cream. Jessie leaned in and connected her lips with Emma again, as they shared another heated session. Jessie went down to kiss Emma's neck. Jessie would put clumps of cream and lick it all off. Emma moaned the whole way. Jessie moved down to Emma's breasts. She moved her tongue down to licked the cream off her chest, making Emma moaned more in the process. Emma started to feel herself getting wet. Jessie went down to Emma's feet as she sucked on each of her toes. Emma started to chuckle. Jessie moved up to lick both of her legs cleaned. Now the only thing she had left to clean was Emma's womanhood. Jessie went between Emma's legs and licked her pussy. She licked all of it off, but she didn't want to stop. Seconds later, Emma shot streams of cum to her face and into her mouth. Emma sat up as she and her nanny played with the cream and cum mixture. They both pulled back after lack of oxygen.

"Now its my turn." Said Emma. She went to the bag and pulled out another can of whipped cream.

"Do what you want with me." Said Jessie. First Emma put a little of whipped cream in her mouth and leaned to make out with Jessie. They both were on their knees, kissing and tongue wrestling each other. Emma released and gave her a command.

"Turn around." Said Emma. Jessie obeyed and turned around, facing the door. Emma lightly pushed Jessie on the back so she leaned down. Her ass was sticking out at Emma's face. She leaned and started to lick Jessie's asshole. Jessie started to moan and she spread her cheeks for Emma. Emma kept going as she started to thrust 2 of her fingers in her nanny's pussy. Jessie moaned louder. Later, Jessie had her second orgasm of the night and cummed all over Emma's fingers. Emma licked it all up. "I'm not done yet." Said Emma. Jessie stayed in her position as Emma went back to get more cream, until she saw something pink under Jessie's pillow. Jessie was trying to control her breath, until she felt something deep into her ass. She turned around to see that Emma found her pink strap-on and was fucking her with it. Emma grabbed Jessie's ass while fucking her, while Jessie had her hands and knees on the bed, moaning in pleasure.

"Oh, Emma, harder." Moaned Jessie. Emma obeyed and fucked her harder. The whole dildo disappeared inside Jessie's ass and kept fucking her for about three more minutes. Emma heard a door opened, but didn't stop since she thought it was Bertram, since it wasn't loud at all. About a minute later, Jessie opened her eyes and started to scream. Not in pleasure, but in shock. Emma looked to see that the door opening wasn't Bertram. They both look to see a boy in race car pajamas in front of the doorway. He had his phone in his hands and was filming the two naked girls.

"What are you doing?!" Screamed Emma.

**So this was the fourth chapter for Jessie's Feelings. By the way, the ass licking was a request by a Guest and wearing the garter belts and stockings and the whipped cream part was a request by Torigagged. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys later.**

**Note: Next chapter will be something a lot of you guys requested I should do. Also, leave a review of what should I add in the next chapter.**


	5. Caught with Luke

**Hey guys. This is the fifth chapter for Jessie's feelings. Hope you guys enjoy. Like I said, One guy you have been requesting will join Jessie and Emma.**

**Two of these sex sessions were requested by rbk2009 and Torigagged. **

The boy who was filming them was Luke.

"I thought I told you not to bother me for the rest of the day." Said Jessie, trying to control her breath.

"Well, its midnight, so the day is over." Said Luke. Jessie hated it when Luke would always win an argument between them.

"I thought I closed the door." Said Emma. "Oh and if you're wondering, you guys didn't lock the door." Said Luke. Emma started to feel like an idiot. Jessie couldn't be mad at her because she so sweet and she loved her.

"Just leave and go to bed." Said Jessie.

"Why?" Asked Luke. "I don't have school tomorrow."

"I don't care. Get out of my room." Said Jessie with anger. Emma looked at Luke in anger as well.

"Could I at least join you Jessie?" Asked Luke.

"What? I'm not going to have sex with you." Said Jessie. Emma got off and they both covered their breasts with their arms.

"But you're having sex with Emma." Said Jessie.

"So I-" Jessie stopped talking because she didn't want to say that she loved Emma in front of Luke.

"How about this, I have sex with you, or else I will post this video of you and Emma. It will be online for the whole world to see. My mom and dad will fire you as our nanny and Emma will be grounded for a long time. Also, Emma won't be getting that dress she ordered." Said Luke. Emma got more angry, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah right. Like you have a video of me and Em-" Jessie was silenced by a moan that escaped form Luke's phone that sounded exactly like hers. Luke turned the phone around and Jessie and Emma watched their session. They both looked shock.

"So whats it going to be Jessie?" Asked Luke. Luke had his thumb centimeters away from pressing a button that said "Post" on it. Jessie turned to look at Emma and went back to look at Luke.

"Fine." Said Jessie. "What do you want to do first?" Luke was happy since he will get to make love with his hot nanny.

"Okay." He said, turning off his phone and putting it on top of Jessie's drawer. "First I want Emma out of this room for a while." Emma obeyed and went out of the room, still with her belt and stockings on. Luke went to close the door, not locking it. Jessie went to sit on the front of her bed, facing Luke.

"Lets just get this over wi-" Jessie was silenced by Luke's lips. Jessie still sat there in sock as Luke moved his hands to Jessie's bare hips. She had to admit, She liked Luke's lips on her own. They weren't as good as Emma, but they weren't as bad either. Jessie started to kiss back, wrapping her arms and legs around Luke's body. They both opened their mouths and a little tongue action was happening. Luke pushed Jessie so she was back lying down and he crawled on top of her. He leaned in and started to suck on Jessie's breasts. Jessie started to moan as Luke swirled his tongue around the bud of each breast. Again, she liked Emma pleasuring her better than Luke. Jessie looked down to see Luke getting hard in his pajamas. Luke moved down more and started to eat her out. Jessie moaned more as Luke kept pleasuring his nanny. Luke moved his hands up to grasp Jessie's chest as she put one hand on Luke's head. Minutes later. Jessie screamed as she cummed in Luke's mouth. Luke got up to Jessie's face and swallowed all of Jessie's juices. Jessie got turned on and started to like the pleasuring form Luke. "Now its my turn." Said Jessie said.

"Okay." Said Luke, as they switched positions. Now Jessie was on top of Luke. Jessie started to strip him until he was only in his boxers. She got off to lay next to Luke and removed them, revealing his 7-inch cock. She started to stroke it, making him moan. She moved her head in to suck on Luke's dick. She bobbed her head up and down and stroked it in the same motion. Luke arched his head to the back of the bed, moaning at the pleasure from Jessie. Luke opened his eyes to see Emma at the open door. She had a smile on her face, still wearing her garter belt and stockings.

"Did I miss out on anything?" Asked Emma. Jessie looked at her, getting off Luke. Jessie started to smile back at Emma. "Could I join you guys?"

"Of course." Said Jessie.

"I brought of a some things with me." Said Emma, as she walked outside. She walked back with a chair from the kitchen, a black and white scarf, and her blue floral panties she was going to wear during her fun time with Jessie.

"Whats that for?" Asked Luke.

"You'll see later." Said Emma, crawling next to Jessie. She went to kiss her caressing her body. Jessie was doing the same, as Emma crawled on top of her. Luke was getting hard from seeing her sister and nanny make out in front of him and started to stroke himself. Emma moved down to suck on Jessie's breasts, making Jessie moan. Emma wanted to try something. She took both breast and moved them closer to each other, flicking her tongue against Jessie's nipples. Jessie squealed in pleasure. Emma stopped to hear a moan that wasn't from Jessie. Jessie and Emma turned to see Luke jerking off in front of them. This turned both of them on.

"Why don't we help you with that." Said Jessie. Jessie and Emma moved towards Luke, inching towards his dick. Emma started to stroke it as Jessie started to suck on it. Emma let go of his dick as he went to make out with his younger brother. Jessie pulled back to control her breath and went back to giving Luke a blowjob. Emma inserted her tongue into Luke's mouth as they went to tongue wrestle. Emma moved her hand to caress his cheek, as Luke wrapped his arm around Emma, resting his hand on Emma's hip. He rested his other other hand on Jessie's head. Jessie got 5 inches into her mouth, but Luke pushed Jessie's head down, so his whole dick was in her mouth. Emma switched positions with Jessie, so Jessie was making out with Luke and Emma was on his dick. Emma did the same thing her nanny did.

"Oh, I'm going to cum." Luke moaned. Jessie moved so both girls were on his dick. Seconds later. Luke came, shooting cum all over Jessie and Emma's faces and mouths. Jessie and Emma moved in to each other and started to kiss with Luke's cum on their lips. Jessie pulled back and went to whisper to Emma. She chuckled, but nodded in agreement. Jessie went to her drawer to get her purple pantyhose as Emma pulled Luke out of bed onto the chair. "What's this for?" Luke asked.

"You'll see." Said Emma. Luke went with it as Jessie tied his hands behind the chair with her pantyhose. Emma got her panties and putted it on her bed. Both girls got on the bed as they started scissoring. Luke had a front seat view and was getting turned hard. Seeing their pussies grinding against each other and hearing them moan made him hard. Both girls stuck their hands in and started to rub their own pussies, making them moan more. Minutes later, they both came, squirting their juices at each other. They both sat there trying to control their breath as there cum started dripping on Emma's panties. They both got off the bed as Emma grabbed her soaking wet panties. She went to Luke, who was still tied, and made him gag on her panties. Luke started to moan on how good Jessie and Emma's cum tasted. Jessie went to get the scarf that Emma brought in, a blindfold in her bathroom, and a black strapon from behind her other pillow. She went back for another passionate kiss with Emma. She got off and started to tie the scarf around Emma's hands.

"You know what to do." Said Jessie. Emma nodded as she got blindfolded by her nanny. She moved her to Luke as she bent Emma's head down to suck on Luke's dick once again. Luke started to moan. Jessie got behind Emma as she insterted the strapon into Emma's ass, thrusting it in and out. Emma started to bob her head against Jessie's thrusts, making Luke moan more. Minutes later, Luke started to cum into Emma's mouth. Jessie saw this and pressed a button on the strapon, shooting artificial cum into Emma. Minutes later, Luke, Emma, and Jessie were all laying on Jessie's bed. "Remember, you don't tell this to anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me." Said Luke. A half hour later, Emma was sleeping with Jessie since she asked for permission.

"Hey Emma." Said Jessie.

"What?" Said Emma.

"I was thinking that we should hang out sometime. Just the two of us. We can go anywhere you want." Said Jessie.

"Like a date?" Asked Emma.

"Like a date." Said Jessie, kissing Emma's forehead. "So what do you say?"

"I'd love to." Said Emma. They both leaned in for a quick kiss. "I love you Jessie." Jessie couldn't believe Emma said that she loved her. She was filled with happiness.

"I love you too." Said Jessie. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**So this was the fifth chapter for Jessie's Feelings. Sorry this took a while. rbk2009 requested the blowjob and Luke making love with Jessie and Torigagged requested the other things. Leave a review for where Emma and Jessie should go on their date, please no bad reviews, or what I should do later in this story. I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
